JE032: No Big Woop!
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis While heading to Goldenrod City, Ash and co. (specifically Brock), stumble upon a preschool for Wooper and the teacher, a young woman named Olesia. But when Olesia's mother broke her leg, Olesia left Ash and co. in charge of the Wooper. However Olesia's favorite Wooper escapes and Brock has a breakdown. Can Ash and Misty manage to bring the Wooper back before Olesia returns? Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey, they encounter a house. Brock goes to analyze it, but gets upset as something touched his neck. This causes him to fall down off a hill. A woman approaches him and apologizes as the thing that touched his neck, a Wooper, caused him to fall down, but Brock flirts with her, thinking they are destined to be together, then gets pulled away by Misty. The woman, Olesia, tells them this is a preschool for Wooper and build the building after many Wooper came to her, since she babysit them a lot. Ash remembers its evolved into, Quagsire, gave him a lot of trouble with the GS Ball. Olesia orders her Wooper to sing as she plays the music. Ash and Misty see they are very cute, while Brock thinks of Olesia that way. Jessie found a mushroom, but James and Meowth tell her it is poisonous. Jessie throws it away and is depressed, since they found no food in quite some time. James plans the boss could lend them some money, but Meowth recalls he gave them the money, but they did not give him any Pokémon in return. Jessie tries to find a rare Pokémon, but ends up calling her Wobbuffet back, who came on his own. In any case, they agree they need to find a Pokémon, or a snack, at least. The gang has a snack and compliment Olesia about it. Olesia receives a call and tells the heroes her mother broke her leg and though her mother says she is find, Olesia knows she is not and worries. She has to go to the next town, but she cannot leave the Wooper behind. The heroes volunteer for help, so Oleisa accepts their assistance, giving them a notebook about Wooper and drives her motorcycle away. Misty worries a bit, but Brock convinces her he is an excellent breeder and has the notebook. To their shock, the heroes see the Wooper are gone. Still, they agree to find them and see a trail of water leading into the building. They see the Wooper trying to eat food. Brock reads they can behave if shown affection, so he pulls a snack, getting the Wooper's attention. However, this causes him to be licked. Ash reads the Wooper like to hear tambourine, so Misty remembers her days when she played it every day. She dances around, but sees the Wooper plugged their ears from that music. However, Togepi plays it and manages to get the Wooper into the pool. While they are happy Togepi got the Wooper back, they count and see one is missing. Brock plays the tambourine in a sad tone, so Ash and Misty go to search the last Wooper. They find it in kitchen and attempt to reason with it, but ends up causing trouble, by nearly making the platters fall down. Pikachu chases it, but ends up being surrounded by knives and forks, since Wooper pushed the basket with them away. Ash and Misty come out and see Wooper is climbing the hill, so they follow it. Ash and Misty see it is not as cute as it was before. Ash and Misty go to a bridge, but soon see it is fragile and can break any second. Misty tells Wooper to come to her, but Wooper jumps on the bridge, the runs away. Pikachu goes to follow it, but the bridge collapses, making Ash and Misty hold on the rope. Ash orders Pikachu to catch the Wooper before it runs away. Meowth cooks mushrooms and hopes it is not poisonous. He spots a giant mushroom and goes to catch it, but slips away. As Team Rocket searches, the Wooper eats all their mushrooms. They turn around and see Wooper ate all their mushrooms. Jessie gets angered, but seeing its lovely eyes, she forgives it. She thinks they should give it to the boss, so throws the Poké Ball, but nothing happened. Pikachu comes to defend Wooper, but Team Rocket try to persuade him to convince Wooper to join them, even offering Pikachu mushrooms. Ash and Misty come, seeing Team Rocket wants to take Wooper. James, Meowth, Pikachu, Ash and Misty try to capture Wooper, who slips from their grasp. Jessie orders Wobbuffet to attack, but sees Wobbuffet can only use Counter. In any case, she sends Arbok, who tackles the twerps, while James sends Weezing to use Smokescreen. Team Rocket depart in their balloon, but see Olesia and Brock trying to catch them. Brock thinks they need to battle them, but Olesia has another idea. She tells Wooper it is time to see its friends, so Wooper goes to her, escaping the net. Arbok and Weezing follow it, but get tackled and slammed. The heroes are impressed by this Wooper, who slams Arbok to Weezing, then, they hit the balloon, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Oleisa wishes they did not get into so much trouble with Wooper, but the gang admit they had a good time with it. Brock expresses he is impressed with the Wooper and thinks there is a secret of raising it, but Olesia has no secrets, though it may be only its look that fools anyone that it is not strong. Brock flirts with her and gets pulled away by Misty once more. Ash follows them and says farewell with Misty and Brock to Oleisa. Debuts Character Olesia Pokémon Wooper Quotes :"Oh you don't know my Wooper very well Ash. Team Rocket are the ones who are in trouble now." - Olesia Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Skarmory. Gallery﻿ The Wooper sing JE032 2.jpg Togepi meets Wooper JE032 3.jpg Jessie sees they have no food to eat JE032 4.jpg Brock is determined to take care of Wooper JE032 5.jpg Olesia leaves the school JE032 6.jpg Brock petrifies after seeing the Wooper gone JE032 7.jpg Brock gets a lot of support JE032 8.jpg Togepi leads the Wooper JE032 9.jpg Pikachu nearly got hit by forks and knives JE032 10.jpg Ash and Misty see Wooper is not as cute as it seems JE032 11.jpg Pikachu is afraid to cross the bridge JE032 12.jpg Ash and Misty hang onto the rope JE032 13.jpg Jessie forgives Wooper JE032 14.jpg Wooper is not caught JE032 15.jpg Pikachu is offered mushrooms JE032 16.jpg Team Rocket and the twerps fight over Wooper JE032 17.jpg Wooper bashes Arbok }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda